THE HARD LIFE OF A UKE
by Momo-chan-00
Summary: Sora molesto porke no kiere ser uke, Riku aprovechandose del inocente Sora XD de buen rollo, y un mes sin sexo! como acabar´esto... XD [ RikuSora] mi primer fic XD digan ke os parce onegai! .
1. Chapter 1

Wuliss! A todos ¡ soy nueva por aquí... este es mi primer fic ¡ :p a ver que os parece! 

No se si lo tendría que decir... pero... lo diré... aunque me cueste sangre y lagrimas... Sora y Riku no me pertenecen ( Iner yo : SIIIIIIIII! TT si que lo son, son míos y solo míos! / ) pertenecen a Squareenix y a Tetsuya Nomura... ( BUAAA ;; )

Y aquí empieza mi fic : THE HARD LIVE OF A UKE 

" Ser uke es muy facil, total lo unico que tienen que hacer es dejar hacer al seme".

Esas fueron las plabras que un día Sora escuchó por casulidad cunado pasó por delante de un grupo de chicas de su clase. En ese momento hubiera querido darles una paliza, pero se reprimió el impulso y siguió su camino. Pero después de oir eso no podía evitar centrar todos sus pensamientos en ello.

" pero que se han creido esas! Como que ser uke es muy facil! Como se nota que no lo han vivido en sus carnes! ESTUPIDAS, yo se de alguna situación que les haria cambiar de parecer...¬¬"

FLASHBACK 

**Una noche en casa de Sora...**

" Ah... Riku...un momento... para! "

" que pasa ahora Sora? "u¬¬

" es que mañana tenemos gimnasia..."

" ¿y?"

" pues que bueno ... si pudieras evitar...ya sabes... "eso" "

" eso?... ya claro, me encanta la claridad con que te haces entender...eres como un libro abierto sin paginas" ¬¬

" SERAS BURRO! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!"

"No.."

" Argh! PENETRAR ME REFIERO A PENETRAR! MIRA QUE ERES TONTO!"( se pone rojo como un tomate )

"jajajaja ya lo sabia baka!"

"AHH! Riku eres u—"

(Nuestro querido castaño no pudo acabar la frase ya que un beso selló sus labios )

" Estate tranquilo, no te voy ha hacer "eso" como tu lo llamas"

**A la mañana siguiente en el gimnasio...**

"Ayyy... me duele todo el cuerpo...TT y todo por culpa de ese estupido mentiroso de riku!" pensaba para sus adentros Sora

profesor : Bueno chicos! Hoy empezamos el tema de atletismo, y lo primero que vamos a hacer es prácticar el salto de altura y salto al potro.

" OO... no puede ser... por favor que este de broma"

Profesor : Vamos todos formad dos grupos, los chicos empezarán pol el salto de altura y la chicas con el potro

" NOOO! Voy a morir! Si casi no puedo ni sentarme, y pretende que salte!"

Profesor : Vamos Sora es tu turno

Ehhh... si etto...creo que paso nun

Profesor : o saltas o te suspendo los tres trimestre del curso nn

Vale vale... ya salto... " dios dame fuerzas y un bate para matar a Riku"

**A la hora del desayuno ...**

Riku: oye... seguro que estas bien ahí de pie?

Sora: ...CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN! A TI TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Y TODO POR TU CULPA! ERES UN MENTIROSO!

Riku: Ayer por la noche no pensabas eso...

Sora: blush´ A-ahora no me vengas con esas! Por tu culpa no puedo ni sentarme y casi me suspenden en gimnasia!

Riku: Vale, esta bien, pues esntonces no tendremos sexo nunca mas.

Sora: etto... bueno no hace falta ser tan radical no crees?... además eres tú el que no puede pasar ni tres dias sin sexo.

Riku: de verdad?... esta bien, te propongo una cosa, no podemos tener sexo durante un mes, el que se rinda nates sera el uke durante una noche.

Sora: VALE! Me parece bien! Wiiiii voy a ser el semeee, voy a ser el seemee

Riku: empezamos el lunes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK ( si, todo eso era un laguiiiisimo flashback XD)**

Hoy hace dos semanas y cuatro días que Riku y Sora empezaron su apuesta y todo parece ir bien. Son la seis de la tarde, todos los alumnos se han ido a sus respectivas casas, todos menos Riku y Sora, ya que hoy les toca limpiar la clase.

"Argh! Como odio estos malditos uniformes negros, con la tiza queda echo un asco!"- Y dicho esto Riku empieza a quitar-se el jersey del uniforme, para quedar-se con la parte superior del cuerpo desnuda.-

"O-oye tú! se puede saber que haces? No te quites el jersey!"- replica el castaño a la vez que se le suben los colores.- " porqué? Que pasa? Es que a caso te molesta...? con la de veces que me as visto desnudo...- pregunta extrañado- " Precisamente eso es lo que me pone nervioso!"( NA: con toda la sinceridad del mundo XD claro que si!) " aaa... así que pensando en sexo..." –dice en tono de burla- " Y-yo no he dicho nada de eso! Ahora calla y limpia, me quiero ir a casa." – Sora intenta disimular sus nervios dándole la espalda a Riku y simulando que limpia la mesa del profesor, pero se da cuenta que Riku se está acercando peligrosamente a él.

- O-oye Riku... recuerda la apuesta eh.-advirtió nerviosamente el ojiazul-

- La recuerdo perfectamente...- decía Riku sin apartar un segundo su mirada de la de su koi.

- E-entonces ... que estas haciendo... – dijo casi como un suspiro-

- ...Nada...

Riku tomo a Sora entre sus brazos y empezó a besar su cuello, provocando un inmenso escalofrío de placer a su koi. El peliplateado fue acorralando-lo asta que su cuerpo se encontró atrapado entre él y la mesa del profesor

El calor se iba intensificando... sus cuerpos cercanos, el roce de las pieles, el gusto de los besos, los deseos callados... todo era irresistible.

Sora sentía decaer sus fuerzas, estaba completamente sometido a él, lo podía sentir cerca de nuevo, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, el poder de la lujuria le había poseído por completo. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Riku acercándolo más a él y haciéndole saber su necesidad de contacto. En respuesta a sus actos, notó como una mano se introducía por el interior de su camiseta acariciándolo tiernamente, mientras la otra, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Riku notó la respiración agitada de Sora como un susurro en la nuca, cosa que hace que se estremezca y cese sus caricias. Sora aprovechándose de la situación y dejándose llevar por el poder del deseo y la lujuria, recorre el cuerpo de su koi a besos... su cuello, su pecho, el abdomen... se acerca a él cuanto puede, necesita sentir su piel sobre la suya, necesita besarle, tocarle, sentirlo suyo por un solo instante...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Vale XD estoy aquí de nuevo ( ya era horaaaa) si ya lo se, pero es que...mm... bah ! para que inventarme una escusa, lo tenia escrito a mano y me daba pereza pasarlo al ordenador XD y aquí lo tenéis el segundo capitulo de este fic XD lalalala dejad revissss lalalalala ( mensaje subliminal)

* * *

**- Entre gemidos, agua y nada...- **

Tomaron unos segundos para respirar, se debatían debajo el cuerpo del otro. pero ahora el peliplateado volvía a dominar la situación, tenía a Sora bien sujeto por la muñecas, estirado en la mesa del profesor, semi desnudo, sudado, con la respiración agitada y con una visible revelación de su miembro ( NA: esta como para violarlo 5.000 veces xD).

Era una imagen demasiado tentadora para Riku, sabía que había echo la apuesta, y él por supuesto no quería perder, ( con lo mono que estaría de uke . ) pero era como si le tuviera hipnotizado. El peliplateado bajo la cabeza a la altura del cuello de Sora y empezó a lamerlo suavemente, se entretuvo en esa parte mas que en las otras porque sabia que el cuello era una de las partes mas estimulantes de su koi. Lametones, besos, caricias, estaba haciendo sufrir a Sora como nunca, ya ni si quiera podía disimular sus gemidos de placer, y cuando más se excitaba Sora más lo hacía Riku.

" Agh ! no puedo parar ahora... no tendría que haber empezado, yo solo quería provocarle un poco... !! "

Pensando en eso el peliplateado había dejado libres las manos de Sora, las cuales se fueron directamente a su entrepierna y la acariciaron a través de su pantalón, Riku sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Le abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y deslizó las manos por los muslos del peliplateado, y derrepente el miembro de Riku se vio envuelto por la virtuosa boca de Sora, podía notar como se movía su lengua alrededor de su pene.

- S-Sora...Deja-lo ya... me voy a...

Ates de que pudiera decir nada se oyó un fuerte golpe, los dos chicos se asustaron, ahora podían oír claramente los pasos de alguien. Se separaron de golpe y e vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero los dos tenían un problema...

- Riiiikuu !! TT no me puedo abrochar los pantalones, si me los abrocho me dueleeee !!

- Pos te aguantas !! "mierda yo tampoco puedo, aún me dura la erección.." Sacate la camisa por fuera así no se notará tanto.

- Ahhh !! pero se continua notandooo ! Buuuaaa :'(... Todo por tu culpaaa...!! Buuaa :'(

- HAZ EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE LLORIQUEAR Y RECOGER EL CUBO DE AGUA Y LOS DRAPOS ! " un momento... un cubo de agua !! " SORA DAME EL CUBO, DEPRISA !

- Y encima va de mandón ! Ten haz de que de de la g---

CHAAAAAFFF !!!

- WAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!! $&/(·&/¿: ( NA: esto es Sora xD ) Esta heladaaaaa ! seras--

CHAAAAFFF !!!

- ...Riku, dime que eso de tirarte el agua por encima lo has echo a posta...

- CLARO ! no soy estúpido!! vamos date prisa levant--

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, a los chicos se les heló la sangre por un instante...

- Pero se puede saber que hacéis aún aquí vosotros dos... ¬¬

- S-S-S- Selphiee !!!! pero... que haces... tú aquí...

- soy la presidenta del consejo d' estudiantes, el consejo estaba reunido y como he visto na luz en esta clase he venido a ver que pasaba, pero por lo que veo... os he molestado... jujujuju

- Ahora no te rías pervertida ! con el susto que nos has pegado !!!! creímos que eras el profesor!!

- Vale, vale ... no hace falta que grites Sora, dios que escandaloso eres... Bueno, en fin, daros prisa a recoger y marcharos a casa, que soy la encargada de cerrar todas las clases.

- Hai, hai...

- Ah! y abrigaros, si no queréis pillar una pulmonía, fuera hace un frío que pela.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡¡¡ ACHIISS !!!

- Ahhh... que frío dioss ! y encima estoy mojado... SE ME ESTAN HELANDO LOS HUESOS ! Todo por tu culpa Riku! a quién se le ocurre tirar un cubo de agua fría a la gente así por así ?!

- ... Pero aún no sabes porque lo he echo ??... ··

- NO !

- A ver Sorita... íbamos empalmados... y nos pensábamos que venía el profesor, si el profesor nos ve allí a los dos, solos, empalmados... se nos cae el pelo... vale ?

- ESO YA LO SE ESTÚPIDO !

- Valee... que ha pasado cuando te he tirado el agua fría por encima?...

- Pues ... que te he gritado ?

- ... " grrrrr" SERAS IDIOTAA!!! LO HE ECHO PARA QUE SE TE BAJARA LA ERECCIÓN! CON EL AGUA FRÍA SE TE HA ENCOGIDO !!

- Ahhh... (silencio)...(silencio)... sabes que era un plan muy estúpido? Y si nos hubieran visto mojados, que? no sería sospechoso a tu parecer ??

- ... " tiene razón" ... ARGH! Dejame estaba nervioso y excitado como querías que pensara bien??!! Haber echo algo tú en vez de quedarte lloriqueando porque no te podías abrochar la cremallera, vale?! ( tono de indignación y infantil ala vez )

- Jajaja... vamos vamos, ahor no te enfades... por cierto hablando de excitado...jujuju has perdido la apuesta... jujuju

- No!

- Como que no?!

- Aquí nadie ha echo sexo con nadie.

- A ti se te han congelado demasiadas neuronas verdad ? COMO QUE NO HA HABIDO SEXO??!!

- Me has penetrado?

- No...

- Te he penetrado yo a ti ?

- ...No...

- Entonces ?

- AAAAHH ! no se vale eres un tramposo Riku !

- Ora... ora.. ahora no te enfades tu... jajaja

- No, ahora no quiero hablarte...idiota... snif sniff...

Riku se acerca a Sora y se abraza a él agarrandole por la cintura

- Vamos Sora... no me lloras porque no podrás ser seme... no seas crío...

- No estoy llorando ! bueno si estoy llorando, pero no voluntariamente! me llora el ojo solo!

- ... ya... seguro...

- Te digo que sí !! ACHIIS ! sniff... ARGHHH ! Da igual me largo a mi casa !

- Ve con cuidado !

- No hace falta que tú me lo digas ! BAKA !

- jjejeje nunca cambiara...

* * *

Aquí acaba este capitulo... que en realidad no avanza en nada... simplemente esta aquí XD aahh no me gusta este capitulo, lo siento, intentaré mejorar XDD 

Ah ! Y gracias por los revis ! de este fic y de los otros , ke nunca me acuerdo de agradecéroslo... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Pos aki yo de nuevo XD con el capitulo 3 sale lemon o sea ke a kien no le guste el lemon ( iner yo : dios santo...como as podido escribir "no" y "lemon" casi seguido T.T) ke vaya con cuidado XD pos ahí va! 

**-Adicción-**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y el sol todavía no se dignaba a salir, y Sora yacía en la cama tapado hasta la nariz con 4 mantas y temblando como una hoja.

- Ahhh.. maldito Riku... por culpa de su brillante idea de tirarme agua me he resfriado...

Se dijo a si mismo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y parecía como si el cuerpo le persa una tonelada. Intentó levantarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se le nublaba la vista y le empezaba a dar tumbos la cabeza... finalmente decidió dormirse otra vez, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa...

Pasadas 2 horas el sol lucía alto y claro en el cielo, y por la playa se veía pasar a Riku, con su largo pelo plateado iluminado por los rayos que desprendía el sol esa mañana. El peliplateado caminaba hacía casa de Sora. Cuando estovo delante de la puerta tocó varias veces, pero nadie de abrió, así que decidió usar la puerta de atrás, entró sin permiso, dentro de la casa no se oía ni un ruido.

- "Donde se habrá metido ese baka ahora..."

Pero, dicho esto, oyó un ruido provinente de la habitación de Sora. Se paró delante de la puerta y escuchó... no se escuchaba nada...

- "Aún debe de estar durmiendo... ¬¬ será vago..."

El chico entró de golpe en la habitación, y al ver a Sora estirado en la cama, con la camiseta toda empapada de sudor, rojo como un tomate y la respiración muy agitada, se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

- Sora! Sora! me oyes? Estas así por lo de ayer??! – dijo con un tono de angustia y preocupación-

Entonces, Sora, que yacía en la cama sin poder casi moverse, entreabrió sus grandes ojos azules ahora llorosos a causa de la alta fiebre que tenía, y intento levantarse, pero volvió a desplomarse en la cama.

- Sora, no te muevas vale? Voy a buscar un paño y agua fría.

- Ri..ku.. gracias... – dijo Sorita casi susurrando-

- No me des las gracias por esto baka! al fin y al cabo a sido por mi culpa...

Al cabo de 2 horas la fiebre seguía muy alta, Riku no soportaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de su Sora, le quitó el paño de la cabeza, y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo...antes de ponerle un nuevo paño frío, le quitó la camisa del pijama, que estaba empapada de agua y sudor, dejándolo semidesnudo.

El peliplateado no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy sexy... con los pantalones del pijama que le iban grandes y dejaban entrever la comisura de los boxers, sin camiseta, todo sudado y con la respiración agitada...

- PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!- se reprocho a si mismo en seguida.-

Después de 3 largas horas Sora se despertó, ahora ya notaba el cuerpo mucho más ligero y el dolor de cabeza no era tan fuerte. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, notó como si le faltara algo... sin embargo unos segundos después Riku entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Sora despierto.

- Sora, por fin te has despertado...- se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente para medirle la temperatura- Ya te ha bajado la fiebre, me tenías preocupado...

Sora lo miró con ojos de cachorrito arrepentido...

- Lo siento, no quería preocuparte...

- Ya te he dicho que no me pidas perdón, no te preocupes...

Y dicho eso se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te vas? – dijo Sora con un tono de decepción y una carita triste.-

- Si, voy a ir al instituto, aunque tu estés malo recuerda que somos miércoles, y además aprovecharé para decirle a nuestro tutor que vas a estar algunos días de baja.

- Ah... vale, gracias...

- Tu madre volverá del trabajo a las 12 no? No te preocupes solo falta una hora.

- Sí...

- Me voy entonces, mejórate...- Riku se acercó a su koi y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-

- Te voy a pegar el resfriado si haces eso...

- No me importa, en parte me lo merezco no?

- Es verdad ...

- Ah! Que cruel XD ahora si veo que estas mejor!

En cuanto las puerta de la habitación se cerró un gran silenció embargó toda la habitación. Sora seguía allí sentado, mirando la puerta por donde Riku se acababa de ir, no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento... ( NA: es visionario! XD ).

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasada una hora a Sora le vino a la cabeza lo que le había dicho Riku antes de irse:

"Tu madre volverá del trabajo a las 12 no?"

- Ah!! Es verdad, no me he acordado de decirle que mis padres se han ido de vacaciones... bueno... cuando vuelva se lo diré...- Y pensando en esto cayó dormido otra vez.

En unas horas el cielo se había cubierto de unas nubes negras acompañadas de relámpagos y truenos, la lluvia no tardaría en llegar.

Sora se había levantada ya hacía un rato, no le gustaban nada las tormentas, le recordaban a una pesadilla que tubo hace tiempo, en la que salía Riku en medio de una gran tormenta en la isla, rodeado por una oscuridad que le consumía, alargándole la mano y pidiéndole ayuda, pero él por más que lo intentaba nunca llegaba a Riku, y entonces Riku desaparecía en medio de todas esas sombras...

Cada vez que llovía le recordaba a esa pesadilla, por eso no le gustaban nada las tormentas...

- " Riku... vuelve pronto tengo miedo, ya hace una hora que se han acabado las clases..."

Es el mensaje que dejó Sora en el móvil de Riku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el instituto...

"Piii... tiene un mensaje en su buzón de voz... tiene un mensaje en..."- el teléfono de Riku sonaba en medio del despacho de su tutor...

- mmmhhmm no ... para por favor... déjame!

- Estas seguro? De verdad quieres que te deje, Riku?

- Por favor sensei...

- Ya te dije que no me llamaras así cuando estemos a solas...recuerdas? la primera vez que nos vimos, la recuerdas? Claro, como olvidar-la... verdad Riku?

- Basta... me haces daño!!!

- Entonces dilo! Di mi nombre!!

-Ahh!... Por-por favor... Zexion – dijo el peliplateado jadeando-

- Je, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario que dicen tus palabras...

Las manos de Zexion recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer de placer. Él no quería, de veras no quería, pero no podía evitarlo, las manos de su sensei le retenían contra su voluntad encima de su despacho. Estaba completamente desnudo, vulnerable y atado de manos.

- Ya no me acordaba de que tu cuerpo era tan perfecto... lastima que tu Sora no lo sepa aprovechar... Ahora escúchame bien, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que te estoy haciendo, de acuerdo?

- V-vale – dijo Riku resignado y muy excitado-

Entonces Zexion empezó a lamerle el cuerpo

- Que te estoy lamiendo Riku?

-mm... lo-los pezones...

- Y te gustas verdad??

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del peliplateado, y sin poder evitarlo un gemido de placer surgió de sus labios.

- Ahhhh!...no... no me gusta...

- A no? Entonces que pasa aquí? Ya la tienes dura... será que te estoy excitando?

- N-no ... no es eso...

Riku se estremeció al notar que los dedos de su sensei intentaban entrarle, y intentó contraer su cuerpo tanto como pudo.

- NO...PARA...PARA ZEXION! ME HACES DAÑO! PARA POR FAVOR! – dijo retorciéndose ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Zexion tenia mucha mas fuerza...-

- Si no te estas quieto te va a doler más. Vamos Riku, tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto te gusta, ahora no te hagas la victima... venga dilo, di que te gusta, di la verdad...

Y dicho esto empezó a mover los dedos dentro de Riku...

- Te gusta, eh..¿Más adentro?

- Uhh..mmmm..noo... Zexion no...no puedo...

- Vamos no pongas esa cara de pena...me entran ganas de hacerte cosas aún mas obscenas...Dime Riku... que te estoy metiendo?

- Nngghh... los..los dedos... bien al fondo y... se mueven... Aaah!

- Eso es... y te gusta verdad?

Riku ya no podía más estaba en su límite, iba a reventar de placer, quería con locura a Sora y lo último que quería era hacerle daño, pero Zexion era como una droga... atractiva, placentera y adictiva...

- Aaaahhh sí... me gusta... me gusta muchoo... Zexion... Aaaaahhh!!

- Así me gusta... sabía que volverías a mi otra vez, tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez...soy tu droga, y por mucho que quieras olvidarte de mi... un adicto nunca deja del todo su adicción...

* * *

Se acabó el capitulo 3 XDDD wii algo emocionante! Ya tocaba XD espero ke os guste! Gracias por los revisss de verdad T.T me hace feliz ke alguien lea mis fics XDD Nos vemos en el capi 4!!! XDD 


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you_

Ya hacía 3 largas horas que las clases habían terminado pero Riku no podía presentarse frete a Sora, no podía hacerlo después de lo que había pasado… En sus muñecas permanecían las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas con las que Zexion le había atado, y su cuerpo estaba repleto de marcas. No podía volver allí y mirar a Sora como si nada hubiera pasado…

Se miró las muñecas y no pudo evitar que una mueca de repulsión y odio se cruzara en su rostro. "Zexion", él, antes de que se encontraran como alumno y tutor en este instituto, había sido su pareja. Habían estado saliendo durante menos de un año pero, durante ese año estuvo totalmente colgado de él, no podía depender de otra cosa que no fuera Zexion. Al fin y al cabo, Riku estaba solo, sus padres se marcharon cundo tenía 14 años recién cumplidos y ya nunca se supo más de ellos. A partir de aquél momento, vivió solo. La verdad era que no le importaba vivir solo, pero a veces, había días que no podía soportar esa soledad, no podía cargar ese peso… Fue uno de esos días cuando conoció a Zexion. Aún ahora no puede parar de pensar pregunta por qué lo hizo, ¿porqué no le rechazó?... Quizás fue la amabilidad con la que supo articular sus palabras o esos ojos azul cristalino que no parecían desprender ni una pizca de maldad o simplemente fue la soledad que sentía su corazón en esa época. Sí, la soledad que invadía su corazón le empujó a aceptar esa cálida mano tendida delante de él, lo único que quería era estar con alguien, sentir que no estaba solo…

Pero ese sentimiento de soledad que fue sustituido por alegría y quizás amor fue convirtiéndose en miedo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A medida que conocía más a Zexion, descubría que esa amabilidad que desprendían sus ojos el día en que le conoció, no era verdadera… Cada vez tenía más miedo de estar con él y sobretodo tenía miedo de los sentimientos que este le provocaba, esa dependencia que le había creado, esa necesidad de estar con él aunque le hiciera daño, aunque le hiciera pasar situaciones vergonzosas y dolorosas… Siempre acababa deseándole, siempre acababa por someterse a él por voluntad.

Llegó un momento en el cual ese miedo acabó por apoderarse de él por completo y huyó de allí sin decir nada, sin ser visto y no dejando ni un rastro. Así fue como Riku llegó a esa isla, así fue como conoció a todos los amigos que tenía ahora y así fue como conoció a Sora. Él, Sora, fue el primero en tenderle la mano al llegar, fue la primera sonrisa que vio y las primeras palabras amables que oyó. A causa de su experiencia anterior era bastante harisco con todo el mundo, tenía un carácter complicado (aún ahora seguía siendo así) pero Sora… Sora llegó a romper esa barrera de protección que le alejaba de todo el mundo, poco a poco y sin tan solo darse cuenta, él logró llegar dentro de su corazón... Se dio cuenta por vez primera que lo que había sentido por Zexion, no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía por Sora. El mero deseo y el amor, no podían compararse.

Y ahora… Le había traicionado. Por culpa de ese hijo de pta ahora no podría mirar a Sora… Y encima le tenía amenazado.

"_Si no quieres esto… Puedo reemplazarte por tu querido Sora… ¿Qué te parece? A mí no me disgustaría, he visto que es muy mono… No me importaría dejar unas cuantas marca en su delicado cuerpecito…"_

No, de ninguna de las maneras iba a dejar que ese depravado tocara a Sora, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño… Prefería sufrir él a hacer pasar eso a Sora. Apretó los puños, casi clavándose las uñas en su propia mano y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Todo ese tiempo había estado empapándose bajo la lluvia, apoyado en una pared de un callejón. Aun habiendo oído el mensaje de voz de Sora, no podía verle, hoy no… Pero sus palabras no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza.

"_Riku, vuelve pronto, tengo miedo… Ya hace una hora que se han acabado las clases…"_

Sabía lo mucho que le asustaban las tormentas a Sora, no sabía la razón, pero sabía que le asustaban mucho. Y eso, aún le reventaba más. Saber que en esos momentos Sora estaba solo en casa pasándolo mal por su culpa… Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretó los dientes con rabia y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

Cuatro largas horas habían pasado y Riku no parecía tener intención de regresar a casa de Sora. La tormenta no había menguado y Sora seguía asustado, solo y ahora angustiado porque no sabía nada de Riku… ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Se puso en pie de inmediato y sin siquiera pensarlo salió de casa en pijama y descalzo.

La lluvia chocaba contra su cara y sus pies se hundían en la arena mojada, haciendo que fuera más complicado andar. Las piernas le temblaban por el miedo y por el frío, aún no sabía cómo había tenido el valor de salir a fuera con la tormenta. Empezó a andar casi por la orilla del mar pero de pronto cayó un rayo muy cerca de allí y seguidamente se oyó un terrible sonido que hizo que todos los músculos de Sora de paralizasen y se quedara sentado en la arena acurrucándose en sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y solo podía pensar en Riku. Solo quería que viniese y le abrazase, que le dijera que no pasaba nada, que él estaba allí y todo iba a ir bien…

Entonces, al instante, notó como unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban y como un cálido aliento chocaba contra su oreja, mientras una voz desconocida susurraba:

No tengas miedo… Yo estoy contigo.


End file.
